My heart is broken
by Aredhel Isile
Summary: Todos los que viven en aquella aldea, en especial desde varia generaciones, conocen la verdadera historia del lugar y no se atreven a atravesar el bosque. Y aunque no lo mencionen todos conocen el gran secreto de la mansión…


******_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Stephenie Meyer. Y la trama es mía._**

MY HEART IS BROKEN (EVANESCENCSE)

En medio del espeso bosque se alza una enorme mansión, decorada del más puro estilo victoriano. Nadie sabe exactamente desde cuando esta allí, pero ya forma parte del paisaje.

No hay quien se atreva a acercarse a este lugar, pero cada temporada algún extranjero se atreve queriendo acabar con su curiosidad. Los pocos valientes que lo han intentado han llegado hasta el enorme enrejado que rodea la casa, aseguran que se puede oír el sonido de un piano. Pero algo extraño sucede, varia historias coinciden en que a través de la ventana del segundo piso se ve la sombra de una muchacha tocando el imponente instrumento.

Todos los que viven en aquella aldea, en especial desde varia generaciones, conocen la verdadera historia del lugar y no se atreven a atravesar el bosque. Y aunque no lo mencionen todos conocen el gran secreto de la mansión…

-O-

Una muchacha con un hermoso vestido vaporoso, se desliza silenciosamente por la gran mansión, camina por el extenso pasillo, y se detiene frente a una puerta.

En el cuarto se encuentra un hermoso piano de cola negro, las delicadas teclas de marfil brillan por la luz que entra por la venta.

Como cada noche durante tantos años, se sienta en el pequeño banco y con sus dedos comienza a acariciar las teclas. Una triste melodía llena el ambiente y un par de lágrimas se resbalan por su rostro. Esta es única salida, su único escape para el gran dolor que llena su corazón. El corazón que todavía llora la pérdida de su amor.

Parece tan solo ayer el día que lo conoció…

Con ese cabello negro y brillante, una sonrisa que enamoraba y unos ojos que podían deslumbrar a cualquier mujer.

Tan solo unos minutos se necesitaron para que ella quedara flechada por aquel hombre, quien con un gesto tan caballeroso se presento dándole un beso en el dorso de su mano. En ese momento ella creyó que moriría, su corazón latía como las alas de un colibrí. Que idealista había sido…

Un par de días después y aun soñaba con él como una adolescente enamorada, soñaba que la buscaba en un hermoso corcel blanco, que se la llevaba y se casaban… Que inocente había sido…

Un día, mientras tocaba el piano, adoraba ese pasatiempo, el apareció tan bello como siempre, ella pensó que había sido el destino quien los quería juntos, con un simple "no dejo de pensar en ti" ya la tenia… Que ignorante había sido

A tan solo una semana de ese día y con tan solo una flor, no era ella misma, no pensaba por si sola, los paseos, sus frases, las flores que le enviaban la habían enceguecido, nadie se había comportado de esa manera con ella, nunca, y el hecho de que el lo hiciera la dejaba sin sentido, le compuso varias melodías, en nombre del amor….Que ilusa había sido…

Con el tiempo, el comenzó a estar distante, y ella se sumió en una gran tristeza, un tiempo y después de tantos ruegos el le confió sus problemas, "Me han estafado… he perdido demasiado dinero y no podré recuperarlo a tiempo" había dicho. Verlo así, la había desesperado, "Yo puedo conseguir dinero" Había respondido ella… Que tonta había sido…

Y así había pasado el tiempo, y ella se había dejado manejar a su antojo, tan perdida en su sueño de amor, con la promesa de una vida perfecta, se había dejado manejar con un títere por su titiritero. Cada vez que lo veía triste, ella le robaba a su padre y se las entregaba con amor y confianza. Él a veces la recompensaba con un beso o una caricia.

"No es suficiente" era la frase que el utilizaba, y ella tan enamorada le creía, de sacar los utensilios de plata a saquear las cajas de su padre, cada vez sus actos empeoraban.

En la casa comenzaron a sospechar, nadie tenia acceso, solo su padre y ella. Todo apuntaba a una sola persona, una sola ladrona. Pero ella tan desesperada no noto el cambio, ni en su hogar, ni en él.

De las largas caminatas, paseos y bailes interminables, llegaron a pequeñas visitas, y encuentros a escondidas. Su tono era nerviosos y hasta en algunos momentos despectivo, pero ella no lo notaba y si lo hacia lo excusaba, "Tiene problemas económicos", "debe estar cansado".

Un día, como cualquier otro, ella estaba sentada tocando el piano, mientras sonreía al recordar cada momento con él… oyó un suave golpe en la puerta que le hizo perder la concentración. Una de sus criadas llevaba un pequeño papel doblado en sus manos, y en su rostro se veía una sonrisilla cómplice, su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido… era él, era una carta de él.

Con rapidez abrió y leyó la nota.

_Te espero a orillas del lago, cuando el solo se este ocultando por las montañas._

_Tu amado._

La sonrisa creció en su rostro, corrió a sus aposentos y se arreglo para el.

Llego la hora indicada y se dirigió a su encuentro clandestino, pero nunca pensó en lo que allí iba a suceder, jamás creyó que hubiera alguien así.

El la esperaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, "ven por aquí" la cogió del brazo y la hizo caminar por el bosque… "¿A dónde vamos? Pregunto ella con la inocencia de una niña "a un lugar especial" rió el, cada vez se adentraban mas en el bosque y ella comenzó a asustarse "no quiero ir" susurro y el se volteo "¿Qué?" "no quiero ir" y el la aló con fuerza. Tanta que la lastimo, y comenzó a llorar.

El la golpeo, "cállate" y ella grito aun mas fuerte, estaba asustada no sabia que hacer… intento soltarse nuevamente y el la golpeo aun mas fuerte.

Siguió jalando, hasta que en un descuido de él, este tropezó y le dio la oportunidad de escapar, su pecho subía y bajaba, había corrido demasiado y aun no sabía donde estaba, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

No llego muy lejos cuando el la alcanzo y la tiro al suelo, y se sentó sobre ella, la golpeo y ella lo araño, pero de nada sirvió, el era mas grande y fuerte, su desesperación era tan grande que peleó con todas sus fuerzas y aun así no fue suficiente.

Él, su amor, su enamorado, le levanto las faldas con un simple movimiento y abuso de ella como si fuera una débil muñeca.

El dolor fue insoportable, y siguió lechando, pero al final se dio por vencida y se quedo quieta, no emtió ningún sonido hasta que el se levanto.

Ella quedo allí tendida, estaba muriendo, lo sabia, sentía la vida escapar de su cuerpo, él la miro desde arriba, se acerco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla con tanta ternura, una comportamiento tan diferente al anterior, "gracias por el dinero" le dijo con una gran sonrisa burlona "me llevo esto" le dijo antes de arrancarle el collar que su madre le había dejado antes de morir.

Ella cerro los ojos y dejo que la muerte se la llevara, pudo oír unos sonidos de pisadas pero no se puedo mover.

Abrió los ojos encontrando en un lugar luminoso, era su habitación, su padre entro llorando a la estancia al ver a su hija así, le dijo que había sido un milagro que estuviera viva.

Paso una semana en cama y lloro cada momento que estuvo allí, pidió al cielo la muerte, el dolor de su corazón era cada vez peor, su corazón estaba destruido…

Cuando al fin puedo levantarse de la cama, nada quedaba de ella, era solo un cuerpo sin alma, su alma, se había quedado en aquel bosque, se marcho al cuarto en donde estaba su piano y toco con todo el dolor de su corazón, intento desahogarse pero no funcionó.

Se recostó sobre el, lloró y gritó con desesperación hasta quedarse sin voz, hasta que sus pulmones dolieron, hasta quedarse seca sin lagrimas.

Que idealista había sido…

Que inocente había sido…

Que ignorante había sido…

Que ilusa había sido…

Que tonta había sido

Que tonta…

Que tonta…

Sin poder aguantarlo más, hizo lo que creyó mejor…

La melodía acabo, y la muchacha frente al piano se seco las lagrimas, había pasado el tiempo y aun dolía. Se levanto con cuidado, su cuerpo parecía adormecido por estar tanto tiempo en esa posición, el sol ya se estaba asomando.

Camino de regreso por el pasillo, y salio por la puerta trasera hacia el cementerio de su familia, camino entre las lapidas y la suave bruma.

Se paró en una en especial, y miró hacia donde el sol estaba saliendo… siempre le gustaron el amanecer. Sonrió y soltó un profundo suspiro cerrando los ojos.

Ya estaba en el lugar al cual pertenecía…

-O-

Todos en el pueblo conocían el secreto de la gran mansión…

Nadie había vivido allí, nadie desde ese terrible acontecimiento, nadie… desde el día en que encontraron a la joven hija del conde colgando del techo con una soga al cuello, balanceándose suavemente por la brisa que entraba por la ventana.

Una nota sobre el piano, de un lado una invitación al lago del otro…

_MY HEART IS BROKEN_

**Por si no se entendió muy bien... es una historia trágica sobre Rosalie.**

**Ella jamás conoció a Emmett.**


End file.
